garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Getaway
The Great Getaway is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis While visiting New York City, Jon goes on a date with a woman he met on a plane, unaware of any ulterior motives she may have. Plot At a Chicago airport, Jon rushes to his flight to New York. Eventually taking his seat, Jon is relieved to know that he will be taking a trip without Garfield (unaware that Garfield is stowing away in his bag). During the flight, he gets to know the woman sitting next to him, Rosalyn, who seems interested in dating him, offers to have dinner with him that night at an Italian restaurant. Unbeknownst to both of them, an agent observes them from a seat behind them. At his hotel room in New York City, Jon gets ready for his date with Rosalyn, only to discover Garfield has replaced his luggage with himself and food supply. Jon tells Garfield about his date and warns him not to leave the hotel. Garfield secretly follows Jon and Rosalyn to the restaurant. While there, Garfield overhears the agent from the plane talking on the telephone, learning that Rosalyn is a pickpocket currently targeting Jon. Garfield arrives at their table by hiding in their dish of linguini (which he eats), where he confronts Rosalyn. Jon takes Rosalyn away to get away from Garfield, who keeps up with them. Jon and Rosalyn then visit an art museum, with Jon apologizing about Garfield. As Rosalyn attempts to take Jon's wallet, Garfield (hiding in one of the paintings) interferes again. They then head to another building (with Garfield climbing up as if mountaineering) and finally the Statue of Liberty (where Garfield disguises himself as a mini-statue). When Jon decides to have a word with Garfield, Rosalyn gets hold of his wallet before leaving. Jon tells Garfield that he merely wants one night without him, then tries to get money to have Garfield brought back to the hotel. When he finds his wallet missing, he eventually realizes that Rosalyn now has it. Jon rushes down the Statue of Liberty (with Garfield riding piggyback), arriving just in time to see Rosalyn apprehended by the agent, who gives Jon his wallet back and introduces himself as Feldman of the Federal Bureau of Picketpockets Prevention. He explains that Rosalyn is a pickpocket that has been wanted for a long time. Jon and Rosalyn exchange goodbyes as Rosalyn is taken away. Jon apologizes to Garfield for not realizing him as his best friend, offering to do anything to make up for it. Garfield decides to have dinner at the Italian restaurant from before. With the amount of food he buys there, Jon wonders if he would have been better off letting Rosalyn take his wallet. Garfield explains that he's "an expensive date" as he continues eating. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon *Rosalyn Minor Characters *Chicago Airport Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Stewardess (voiced by Desirée Goyette) *Feldman (voiced by ??????) Trivia Cultural References *The episode features several notable locations in New York City, including the JFK International Airport (referred to as the Kennedy International Airport) and the Statue of Liberty. The restaurant Jon, Rosalyn, and Garfield go to is near Central Park. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends